The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for application of conformal coatings made up of nano-fiber, nano-particle, and/or nano-capsule materials to be applied on electrical component parts in general and printed circuit boards (PCB) in particular. Benefits of this invention include enhancement of conventional conformal coatings performance in terms of properties such as mechanical, electrical, magnetic and in particular to prevent/obstruct the growth of tin or any other manufacturing defect such as whisker structures through the conventional conformal coatings applied on the surface of electrical component parts in general and a PCB in particular.
Current types of conformal coatings as applied on PCBs are not able to prevent manufacturing defects or undesirable structures such as tin whiskers or any other whisker growth. Further, defects such as tin whiskers or any other whiskers that grow from the current conformal coating are not electrically insulating hence they create short circuits and failures by conducting undesired current through them.
An embodiment of the invention can be used to address undesirable structure formation by use of a process that can be used to deposit nano-fiber, nano-particle, or nano-capsule material on an electrical circuit component such as, for example, a PCB, with a novel process and apparatus which include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), or hybrid physical-chemical vapor deposition (HPCVD) and Electro-spinning.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.